Final Fantasy VII Competes In Jeopardy!
by Zimithrus1
Summary: The hallarious continuation to 'Final fantasy VII Competes In Family Feud' Genesis has landed the group in Jeopardy for gambling reasons and he must play the game to win. Special guess characters such as Grell Sutcliff and Vash the Stampede compete alongside Genesis, who wins? And what is Cloud's secret that only Genesis knows? Find out here!


Alright, I've been getting some lovely reviews of my crack story FF in Family Feud, so, here is the continuation! :D I hope you guys like it, I don't really watch much Jeopardy, but I so play it in school for test reviews O.O My school is weird...Anywho, Enjoy as always! :)

By the way, I have a challenge for you! Can YOU answer the Jeopardy questions before the cast? :D Why don't you try it out?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XFinal Fantasy Competes In Jeopardy!X~

"Okay, who is going to be representing us? In jeopardy, it's not a group effort." Sephiroth spoke from backstage with the group he went with.

The group looked around at each other and took double takes as well. Then, their eyes shifted and landed on Genesis, all were slanted and narrowed in anger.

"Genesis, you got us here, so you have to get us out." Angeal said with crossed arms. "No way!" Genesis complained as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're the one who played card games with our rent money this time..." Cloud mumbled, pressing his index fingers together as he found and interest in the boots he was wearing.

"Yeah! Cloudy's right!" Zack seconded loudly.

"That settles it." Tifa said. Aerith nodded and Sephiroth couldn't contain a small smirk.

"Good Gaia, FINE!" Genesis growled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

The host for the game show snaked around backstage. "Have you figured out which one of you will be our victem-er-Contestant?" He asked.

Everyone pointed to Genesis. The hot grabbed him by the sleeve of his red-leather trench coat. "Come along now." He said, dragging him away. Genesis was shouting profanities as he was dragged away.

"I'll be in the stands!" Zack giggled, running after the two so he could get a good spot.

Sephiroth followed after, trying to suppress some laughter. Angeal shrugged and followed as well.

"Heeey! Wait for me!" Aerith called, dashing after, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone backstage.

"Why are you still here Cloud?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Well...I feel kinda bad for Genesis, so I figured I could help him out a bit?" Cloud suggested, kicking air. "Why are you back here?" He added on, looking up at Tifa.

"Well...I wanna watch closer." She giggled. "I wanna see his face go pale and stuff!" She said smiling.

Cloud rolled his eyes, then above them, the 'On Air' sign began to flash. The two peered from behind a curtain to get a good view of the stage and the contestants. There were two other people in the game show besides Genesis, The two did not recognize them.

One had long red hair and red framed glasses. A red trench coat hung sloppily off his shoulders. He looked kinda psychotic. The other one was also dressed in a red trench coat, except his hair was crazier than Cloud's, because it stuck straight up. He wore yellow-lensed glasses, probably for sport or something.

Who were these strange people? Then, the theme song for Jeopardy began to play and the host emerged past the curtain Cloud and Tifa were hiding behind.

[~X~]

Host: Good afternoon! Welcome to another episode of Jeopardy! We have our contestants with us! On the far left, we have Grell Sutcliff from the show called Black Butler!

Grell: *Squees like a fangirl*

Host: In the middle, we have Genesis Rhapsodos from the video game Final Fantasy: Crisis Core!

Genesis: *Grumbles profanities*

Host: And on our far right, we have Vash the Stampede from the show Trigun!

Vash: *Devours donut greedily*

Zack: Heeeyy! I want a donut toooo!

Angeal: Zack, be quiet.

Zack: *moaps*

Host: Uhm...Did ALL of our contestants decide to wear RED COATS?

Grell: I AM WORTHY OF THIS COLOR! THESE POSERS ARE NOT!

Genesis: Oh Gaia...A drama king...

Zack: Genesis! Your ARE a drama king too!

Genesis: SHUT UP PUPPY! OR I'LL CAST FIRE3 ON YOU!

Zack: *hides behind Angeal*

Grell: Ohhh...I like a man with a spitfire personality! *Swoons*

Genesis: Shut up you. *glares*

Grell: *Sad face.*

Vash: Does anyone else want a donut?

Host: *facepalm*

Zack: I WANT A DONUT!

Sephiroth: Zack. Sit. Down.

Zack: *slowly sits down*

Cloud: *Harsh whisper* Genesis! Hey! Genesis!

Genesis: Huh? Cloud? Why aren't you in the stands?

Cloud: SHH! Not so loud! I'm going to try and help you!

Tifa: Cloud, this isn't a show like Family Feud. He's on his own.

Genesis: WHAT?

Tifa: That's what you get for picking Jeopardy. I hope you're smart Genesis.

Genesis: *LOUD PROFANITIES!*

Host: everybody...SHUT UP!

Everyone: *Silence*

Host: Alright, why don't we get started, please? The categories are on the board, Vash, why don't you pick first?

Vash: Hmmm...I'll take 'Books' for 500.

Host: "Author _ created the book 'Divergent' " Okay Vash, you have twenty seconds to answer, or else you will loose the question and it will transfer to the others.

Vash: *Blank stare* Um...Uh...UMMM...

Host: Time's up. Genesis, Grell, take a shot.

Grell: BASSY~!

Sebastion: *Shudders*

Host: Grell, your time is up-...

Grell: NO IT'S NOT!

Host: Shut up! Genesis, do you know?

Genesis: Pfft, that's easy. Veronica Roth.

Host: Correct, you now have a 500 point lead. You may pick the next category.

Genesis: Drama's and Plays for 500.

Host: "Famous playwriter _ created this stage play scene: Romeo, or Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?

Genesis: Ermm...

Cloud: *cough* SHAKESPERE*Cough!*

Genesis: Shakesdeer?

Host: I am sorry, that is incorrect.

Genesis: Cloud...*Grumbles angrily*

Cloud: *akward silence and loud gulp*

Grell: OHMYGOD! PICK MEEEEE! *Buzzes in obnoxiously*

Host: Go ahead Grell.

Grell: SHAKESPERE MOTHER F***ERS!

Host: I am sorry, I do believe it is not made my 'Shakespeare Mother F***ers.' "

Grell: WHAAAAAAAT?

Genesis: HAHAHAHAH! You're retarded. *Bluntly said with no emotion*

Vash: I know! *buzzes in*

Host: Yes Vash?

Vash: Shakespeare!

Host: Correct, you are now tied with Genesis for 500 points. You may pick a category.

Vash: Hmmm...

Zack: OLD T.V SHOWS FOR 500!

Vash: Heyy!

Host: "this T.v show character had the catchphrase "Here I come to save the day".

Vash: That's not fair! I didn't even pick that!

Host: Too bad. Answer the thing.

Vash: Urk...Um...UHHH!...

Host: Time's up, Who wants to take a stab?

*Genesis buzzes in*

Host: Go ahead Genesis.

Cloud: *cough*Mighty mouse!*cough!*

Genesis: That's easy, it's 'Mighty Mouse.'

Host: That is correct. You are now in the lead with 1000 points.

Tifa: Cloud, why ARE you helping him exactly?

Cloud: To be honest, I owe him a favor. *bashfully spoken*

Tifa: Um, why?

Cloud: I can't tell you, only Genesis knows and I can trust him with a secret!

Tifa: Fine...I hope you botch him from winning it so he'll shout it out on live T.v.

Cloud: That's NOT going to happen!

Genesis: Cars for 500.

Host: In October 16, 1959, Chevrolet introduced the what to its line of cars?

Genesis: El Camino.

Host: That is correct. You are now up by 1500 points. Pick a category.

Genesis: *takes breath to say something

Zidane: REVENGE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! FOOD NUTRITION FOR 500!

Genesis: Zidane~! You little faggot!

*Zidane runs away*

Host: Name the 6 key nutrients our bodies need.

Genesis: Ummmmm...Gaia damn it...

Host: Your time is up, Vash, Grell, you may take a shot.

Grell: GRAINS, PROTIENS, VEGGIES, DAIRY, EXERCISE, AND YOGURT!

Host: Grell...That's the food pyramid, a work out, and a type of food. *Groans angrily*

Vash: Donuts!

Host: THAT'S A FRIGGEN FOOD!

Zack: A-E-I-O-U!

Host: THOSE ARE THE FREAKIN VOWELS! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NUTRITION!

Aerith: Flowers!

Host: WHO ARE THE IDIOTS SAYING THINGS COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THE QUESTION!?

Sephiroth:*points to Angeal*

Angeal" WHAT?

Zack: *sarcasicly* Man Ang', what happened to 'Honor'?

Angeal: I didn't-!

Hojo: CARBS, WATER, PROTEINS, MINERALS, VITAMINS, AND MAKO!

Host: That is cor-...What. The Fuck. Is MAKO?

Aerith: Ew! Hojo! *cringes*

Zack: Quickly! Thow Pringles at the monster!

Cloud: Oh good Gaia...*facepalms*

Tifa: Hahaha! This is good stuff!

Host: That's it! we're skipping to the final Jeopardy! Okay! Now, write down your answer after the question is read.

Everybody:*grows silent in anticipation*

Host: Alright, your final question is: What color of M&M's used to exsist, but does not now?

Grell and Vash: *Scribble down answer*

Genesis:*Turns to Cloud for answer*

Cloud:*Mouths*: 'Purple'

Genesis:*Writes down 'purple'*

Host: Okay, times up, let's see those answers.

Vash's answer: 'Pink'

Host: Good try, but that was only used for supporting breast cancer, it wasn't an official color.

Vash: Awww...

Genesis's answer: 'Purple'

Host: Nice try, but that color was done for a chance at a million dollars, not an official color.

Genesis*Glares daggars at Cloud and speaks quietly*: I swear if I do not win, the whole world will know your secret!

Cloud:*Nervously gulps*

Zack: Why writes about M&M's when you can eat them? *Pulls candy out of his pocket and nibbles on it and does not share*

Grell's answer: 'Brown'

Host: You are correct Grell. That answer put you in the lead up to 3000 points. And that's all the time we have for Jeopardy!

Genesis: Wait! I have something to say! *Goes up to camera*

Cloud: *dives out from behind curtain* Genesis! Please don't!

Genesis: Okay world...Are you ready?

Cloud: Genesis!

Genesis: CLOUD WEARS MOOGLE PRINTED UNDERWEAR!

Cloud: *blushes fiercely and runs behind the curtain again in shame*

Zack: *mouth gapes open*

Sephiroth, Angeal, Aerith, and Tifa: *Eyes widen*

Genesis: There. I feel much better now. *whistles*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annnnnnd...Cut! :D So, how'd you like this one? I hope it was as good as the other one, only with better spelling! So, how'd you do on the questions? Did you know some of them?

Well regardless, I hope this made you laugh, smile, giggle, or amused you somehow! Don't forget to drop a review so I know what you all think! Ciao for now! :)


End file.
